When Tomorrow Starts Without Me
by silly wounds
Summary: the strongest person he knows dies leaving him to find a letter that opens his eyes. //Oneshot, Jemi


**So, I got this poem through and email and I had to make this a short one-shot. It's very sad and I cried while watching a few youtube videos with this. **

**Poem written by: David M. Romano**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When Tomorrow Starts Without Me

Joe walked out of Demi's room and onto her balcony. So many things had happened there. More than anything he could've ever imagined.

This was the place where he told her that he loved her.

The place where she told him she had leukemia.

The place he had proposed to her when she was eighteen.

The place where Demi had first collapsed into his arms.

The place where he found out she was gone.

He was on tour with his brothers back then. Demi was very sick and Joe's family was paying for her home care. Joe didn't want to go on tour. He didn't want to leave Demi's side but she insisted that he should go to make millions of fans smile.

So he went. He did it all for Demi.

Everything he did was for Demi.

She was different. She changed him into a better person when all hope was lost. She was his first love. Demi was the one he experienced love through. He found out what it felt like to be in love. She was the one. His soul mate.

After Demi had died, Joe didn't move on.

He mourned over her. He didn't talk to or acknowledge anyone.

Until he found the letter she had written him right before her heart stopped beating.

It was wedged between the balcony wall and the wooden chair where he would sing her to sleep on.

Joe kept it in his pocket whenever he needed her.

After he found the note, he decided to start letting people in.

Just like Demi told him to.

Joe felt his eyes get watery as he thought of her laugh, her smile, and her eyes.

The way she looked at him and the way he looked at her.

She was perfect in Joe's eyes.

He took out the note in his pocket and opened the piece of crumpled paper.

_Dear Joe,_

_When tomorrow starts without me,_

_and I'm not there to see;  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes,  
all filled with tears for me;  
I wish so much you wouldn't cry,  
the way you did today,  
while thinking of the many things,  
we didn't get to say._

_I know how much you love me,  
as much as I love you,  
and each time that you think of me,  
I know you'll miss me too;  
But when tomorrow starts without me,  
please try to understand,  
that an Angel came and called my name,  
and took me by the hand,  
and said my place was ready,  
in heaven far above,  
and that I'd have to leave behind,  
all those I dearly love._

_But as I turned to walk away,  
a tear fell from my eye,  
for all life, I'd always thought,  
I didn't want to die.  
I had so much to live for,  
so much yet to do,  
it seemed almost impossible,  
that I was leaving you._

_I thought of all the yesterdays,  
the good ones and the bad,  
I thought of all the love we shared,  
and all the fun we had._

_If I could relive yesterday,  
just even for awhile,  
I'd say goodbye and kiss you  
and maybe see you smile._

_But then I fully realized,  
that this could never be,  
for emptiness and memories,  
would take the place of me._

_And when I thought of worldly things,  
I might miss come tomorrow,  
I thought of you, and when I did,  
my heart was filled with sorrow._

_But when I walked through heaven's gates,  
I felt so much at home.  
When God looked down and smiled at me,  
from His great golden throne,_

_He said, "This is eternity,  
and all I've promised you".  
Today for life on earth is past,  
but here it starts anew.  
I promise no tomorrow,  
but today will always last,  
and since each day's the same day,  
there's no longing for the past._

_But you have been so faithful,  
so trusting and so true.  
Though there were times you did some things,  
you knew you shouldn't do.  
But you have been forgiven  
and now at last you're free.  
So won't you take my hand  
and share my life with me?_

_So when tomorrow starts without me,  
don't think we're far apart,  
for every time you think of me,  
I'm right here, _

_In_

_Your_

_Heart_

_Love you forever and always,_

_Demi_

Tears rushed out of Joe's eyes, and this time, he couldn't stop.

She was worth every single ounce of this pain, but he had tried to stop.

He tried to stop for her because she would for him.

But he couldn't.

She was gone forever and now, he was stuck on earth without anyone to love.

**Like it? Hate it? **

OMJ you guys! I went to a Jonas Brothers concert yesterday night and it was amazing. I have no voice xP PM me if you want more details :)

**xo**


End file.
